mihsignvisionfandomcom-20200214-history
TvNimerise Mini (Anierica)
TvNimerise Mini is Anierican children's television channel owned by Nimerise Group. The channel broadcasts Cartoonito and JimJam's programmings. History TvNimerise Mini was launched as the block for TvNimerise on October 12, 2011. On January 1, 2014, TvNimerise Mini was moved the block for TvNimerise to the standalone channel. On May 20, 2014, TvNimerise Mini switched to the 16:9 picture format. On June 19, 2017, TvNimerise Mini stopped the 4:3 image format for the first time and then became a full 16:9 image format. On March 17, 2018, TvNimerise Mini was rebranded as part of Nimerise Group's rebranding effort. On August 20, 2018, TvNimerise Mini was readded the 4:3 image format in SD simulcast. On October 1, 2018, TvNimerise Mini was closed and replaced by Minimax as part of Nimerise Group's rebranding effort. On February 4, 2019, TvNimerise Mini was relaunched. Feeds *'Main feed with adverts:' Ludussia *'Localised feed with adverts (starting from June 1, 2018):' Erdetia, Cloway, Neltody, Agleka, Pikeland, Ligholt Programming Current programming *''Badanamu'' *''Barney & Friends'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Busytown Mysteries'' *''Chuggington'' *''Chuggington Badge Quest'' *''Conni'' *''Guess How Much I Love You'' *''Heidi, Girl of the Alps'' *''Heidi 3D'' *''Kipper'' *''LazyTown'' *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' *''Nina's World'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pippi Longstocking'' *''Popples'' *''Say It With Noddy'' *''Super Wings'' *''Thomas and Friends'' *''Zou'' Former programming *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Doozers'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Floogals'' *''Gerald McBoing Boing'' *''Grizzy & Lemmings'' *''Ha Ha Hairies'' *''The Happos Family'' *''Jelly Jamm'' *''Justin Time'' *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''Octonauts'' *''Oddbods'' *''The Owl & Co'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''Pocoyo'' *''Robot Trains'' *''Simone'' *''Super 4'' *''The World of Stories'' Used for block *''Baby Looney Tunes'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Gerald McBoing Boing'' *''Ha Ha Hairies'' *''Jelly Jamm'' *''Krypto the Superdog'' *''LazyTown'' *''Paddington Bear'' *''The World of Stories'' Broadcast hours Logos TvNimerise Mini (2011-2017).png|First logo (October 12, 2011 - June 19, 2017) TvNimerise Mini (2017-2018).png|Second logo (June 19, 2017 - March 17, 2018) TvNimerise Mini (2018-.n.v.).png|Third logo (March 17, 2018 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise Mini +1 (2018-.n.v.).png|Third timeshift logo (March 17, 2018 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise Mini HD (2018-.n.v.).png|Third HD logo (March 17, 2018 - October 1, 2018) TvNimerise Mini (2019-.n.v.).png|Current logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Mini +1 (2019-.n.v.).png|Current timeshift logo (February 4, 2019 - present) TvNimerise Mini HD (2019-.n.v.).png|Current HD logo (February 4, 2019 - present) Idents Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Mini (2011-2014).png|First ident (October 12, 2011 - May 20, 2014) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Mini (2014-2017).png|Second ident (May 20, 2014 - June 19, 2017) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Mini (2017-2018).png|Third ident (June 19, 2017 - March 17, 2018) Skrinsot zastavka TvNimerise Mini (2018-.n.v.).png|Last ident (March 17, 2018 - October 1, 2018) Others *For archive schedules see: TvNimerise Mini/Schedule Category:Nimerise Group Category:Children's television channels Category:Television channels in Ludussia Category:Ludussia Category:Television channels in Erdetia Category:Erdetia Category:Television channels in Neltody Category:Neltody Category:Television channels in Cloway Category:Cloway Category:Television channels in Agleka Category:Agleka Category:Television channels in Pikeland Category:Pikeland Category:Television channels in Ligholt Category:Ligholt Category:Launched in 2011 Category:Closed in 2018 Category:Launched in 2019